lledesdefisextremesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Once upon a time
Before in Ciné Défis Extrêmes, the contestants had to make their own comedy story and then act it, but this kinda turned bad when Alice and Emma breaked the rules of the show and became drunks. The Electro loose the challenge because of Emma and Alice, Marissa was happy to win, eversince her team has done a very bad story. In the end Emma was eliminated to the disapointment of Alice, she becamed the second person eliminated of the season and the first girl eliminated of the year. Plot The Contestants will have a fairytail challenge. The girls of each teams will have to find a Glass shoe then the one who find it will do the princess for their team, after have been kidnaped by the Chef and being hided into a tower. The Prince of Each team have to rescue their Princess. Junior was really good at climbing compared to Malik who was really slow. Mariah being fed up of Arturo broke up with him in front of the contestants. In the end Junior arrived first and saved Alice which was the first challenge of the season winned by The Electro Barjot . At the Award ceremony the bottom was between Ari and Malik, but in a surprising move Arturo leave the competition being the first to quit the show ever. Cast Dialogue Johan: Previously on Ciné Défis Extrêmes. The contestants has to wrote and act their own comedy. The Electro Barjot history was really good compared to the Bras Cassés one who wasn't really "funny" at all. Marissa take the challenge in charge due to a dissapointment of her entire team. We discovered that Emma and Alice broken the rules by being drunk and made their team lost the challenge and the last gilded johan award wasn't for Emma who as too took the Walk of Shame. This Week the contestants are coming in the world of the fairytails, right now on Ciné Défis Extrêmes! *In the girls trailer* Alice: Oh... I guess I got a hangover *barf* Marissa: Ew ew ew! Tiffani: Hope today You'll not broke a new rule, uh?! Alice: Hey, sorry that wasn't my fault it was in the favour of the team! Tiffani: Make us loose the challenge? this is the way you think is a favour?! Alice: But it was to not be stressed, Oh! Forget this, i need to sleep it off! Mariah: Don't blame Alice it's not her fault Tiffani she tough that will be good... Marissa: ...but it turned to a TOTAL disasteer! Thanks for us we aren't on the same team! Ari: Oh! I'm so fed up of her! I gotta go out of this trailer! Marissa: Hey?! Do this Stupid Nerdette! Mariah: I'll do so too... *at the craft tent* Chef: Welcome sir Johan! ''' Dan: Sir? Oh he is more narsasic then I tough! '''Johan: Hello, People, Today we are going to the wonderfull land of Fairytails! Alice: Yay! I love fairytails! Arturo: Fairytails?! Serious, this is just a little girly challenge, Oh! Mariah: Hey! Please calm down Arturo... Arturo: What do you want, it's real, anyway... *Confessional:Mariah: Is Arturo being stupid or what?! No way! If he talks to me like that again he will saw what I have planed! Duh! Johan: First I hidded two glass shoe one by teams, the girls of each team who will find the shoe will be the Princess for the challenge of today and for their team. Marissa: Oh, I totally wanna find this shoe! I am the only one who can be the Princess here! Ari: I found the shoe! Johan: Ari Gongrats, You'll be the *being interrupted* Marissa: *push Ari* Hey look what I found! I guess he meant the Beautiful princess, not the ugly stepsister! Ari: *Glares at Her* I'm going to the bathroom! Johan: Ok, So Did one of you find it? Tiffani: Nope. Alice: If I was you I wouldn't be the Princess cause you know you never wered a glass shoe, do you? Tiffani: Um no, why? Alice: The first time Daddy's bought me one My feet became bigger and like that for a week, so maybe You should let me find the shoe, uh? Tiffani: Yeah! yeah you can be the Princess, I don't want my feet become big... Dan: What are the Princess's for? Johan: The Princess will be kidnaped and The Prince will have to rescue them! Alice: I found the shoe! Johan: Great Now Girls choose the Male of your Team who will do the Prince! Marissa: I choose Malik! Malik: Me? But why? You should have choosed Arturo he is stronger than me... Arturo: Yeah! *take off his shirt* Look at this, uh! Isn't just so hot? Mariah: Arturo! Why are you acting like that?! Arturo: ACTING LIKE WHAT?! No SERIOUSLY LOOK AT ME I'M JUST A HUNK SO DONT BE JEALOUS EVEN IF YOU ARE HOT BUT NOT LIKE ME ! Mariah: REALLY?! You wanna play this! Good this is on, You and me it's over, finish I broke up with you! Arturo: Uh?! But... Mariah: You can go out with yourself now! Forget me! Arturo: Fine! Johan:O.K! So Alice? Tiffani? who will be your Prince? Alice and Tiffani: Junior! Johan: Now, Chef! Chef: You are now the Princess Alice and The Princess Marissa. *In the Theather* Ari: Oh, I think that I should be the one who should have weared this beautiful dress... Mariah: Don't worry Ari, I'll give you a little help to get rid of Marissa! Ari: Thanks Mariah! Johan: Princess's Time to sing your rescue songs! Alice: *Singing* I heard that you dreams came true, But Now what you have to do, It's to come here and rescue me, since I'm the one your telling to everybody, I'm The Princess Alice and I need A... Prince! Johan: Good, Now Marissa! Marissa:Music Please! *Song Start* If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that! Tiffany Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of Marissa: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Tiffany: You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh Marissa: It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh Tiffany: You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad Marissa: Whoa: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Tiffany: Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love Marissa: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love Tiffany: You're doin flips read our lips You're in love Marissa: You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it Tiffany: Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love Marissa: Oh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love Malik: WOW! Arturo: WOW! Dan: AWESOME! Junior: WOW! Dexter: IT WAS PERFECT! Alice: HEY IT'S NOT HER OWN SONG THIS SONG IS FROM HERCULE, IT'S CALLED I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE ! CHECK IT SHE IS A STEALER! Chef: The Blond Princess is right! AND THE SONG IS COPYRIGHTED TO DISNEY! Johan: O.K, Marissa You'll not have your tiar since we'll have to sell it to pay our lawsuit against Disney, now! Anyway Time to be kidnaped! Chef: Oh I guess I'll enjoy this part *Kidnap Alice and Marissa* Marissa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MALIK! Johan: Now that they are in the top of this tower Junior and Malik will have to climb and save the princess the first to save their Princess won for their team, Now Go! Junior: Time to win this challenge! *start to climb* Malik: *Gasp* Um It's really really high... Marissa: Go Malik! CLIMB! Alice: I guess, your prince is terrified, haha! Marissa: Zip it Blondie, My Prince is not a scary little chicken like you! Alice: At least My Prince is better than yours and I'm not a stealer of song! Marissa: And I don't come drunk, duh! Alice: IT WASNT MY FAULT! Marissa: ANYWAY, YOU LOOK TOTALLY UGLIER THAN ME IN THIS DRESS! Alice: Uh, uh! I guess The dress Goes better to me! Marissa: You know, eat worm! Johan: Can you just SHUT IT! ' Alice and Marissa: Fine! Malik: Oh! This is worst than I tought! Junior: One more little tower, and I come Alice! Dan: Go Junior! Tiffani: Finally we'll won a challenge! Dexter: Malik! Climb faster! Malik: I can't! It's Hard! Arturo: You should have choosed me! Mariah: No way I think Malik is better than you! Marissa: Brunette's right, Malik is way better than you! FASTER MALIK! Ari: I guess we are going to loose... Dexter: Yeah ... Mariah:If we loose it will be Marissa's fault! Junior: Just a few! Dan: Junior! Junior! Junior! Marissa: MALIK GO FASTER I DONT WANNE BE ELIMINATED ! '''Johan: AND THE ELECTRO BARJOT WON THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE EVER! ' Tiffani: YAY! JUNIOR YOU ARE THE BEST! Dan: Well done! Alice: *kiss Junior on the cheek* Thanks Junior we won! Junior: No probs, Princess, Haha! Mariah: Bye Bye Marissa! Marissa: Wait! I wasn't supposed to be the Princess Ari was supposed to be, so it's her fault if she doesnt let me be the princess I wouldn't have choosed Malik and we will have won, blame her not me! Mariah: No way.. Dexter: I'm sorry Mariah, but Marissa right in a way ... Ari: But?! '''Johan: Bras Cassés I'll so you at the award ceremony. *Awards Ceremony* Johan: So, Bras cassés welcome to your first elimination ceremony, the person i'm gonna call will received a Gilded Johan Award, that means your save, Dexter! Dexter: Yeah! Johan: Then Mariah! Mariah:Thanks. Johan: Arturo! Arturo: Thanks... Johan: Surprisly Marissa. Marissa: Yes, yes, yes! Prepare to go down Ari! Mariah: But?! No Ari and Malik have to stay! Johan: It's the game, anyway the last Gilded Johan Award goes to.......................... Arturo: Wait! Johan: What? you know your ruining all my thing Arturo: I don't care, I quit the show! Dexter: Uh?! Ari: Why?! Malik: But?! Johan: You know, if you leave you can't come back, ever! Arturo: I know, Good bye! Johan: So that was a surprise, that's means that Ari and Malik are saved! Marissa: Oh! Come on! Mariah: Can we just know who was supposed to leave? Johan: Ok, Ari was supposed to be eliminated! Thanks to Arturo, your staying... Ari: Phew! *Bathroom* Mariah: Alice, Tiffani come! Alice: Yeah? Tiffani: What do you want? Mariah: Me and Ari are going to form an alliance to get rid of Marissa, are you girls in? Ari: We need your help! Alice: But we aren't in the same team! Tiffani: Remember? Mariah: I know, but If you help us to loose the next challenge and get rid of Marissa, We will give you the half of the big price if we won! Tiffani: And If you don't won ? Ari: Maybe you want Marissa won? Tiffani:Ok, I'm in! Alice: Same! Johan: Oh! Alliances are in the air! Who will goes next! Find out in the next episode of CINE DEFIS EXTREMES! Gallery Once_upon_a_time(1).png|Alice say to Tiffani that she shouldn't be the princess for their team, since she never weared glass shoes. Once_upon_a_time(4).png|Alice and Tiffani choose Junior to be the Prince. Alice.png|Princess Alice perform her rescue song. Once_upon_a_time(3).png|Mariah and Arturo Broke up. kiki.png|Dan along with Dexter and Ari saw Mariah and Arturo breaking up their relashionship. Once _upon_atime(5).png|Malik climbing the tower to save Marissa. Once upon a time(2).png|Marissa arguing with Alice. Once_upon-a_time(8).png|Ari and Malik are the bottom two. Once_upon_a_time(6).png|Arturo quit the competition. Catégorie:Ciné Défis Extrêmes Catégorie:Ciné Défis Extrêmes Episodes